


Something To Talk About

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, POV Third Person, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  A gossip columnist reports on one of the biggest events of the year and a potential hook-up that will have everyone talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 33 - Ceremony

 

“…for those curious gawkers I can tell you that the world’s foremost leaders in mutant rights – Professor Charles Xavier and the mysterious Magneto – were amongst the invitees and had tongues wagging over a potential verbal throw down at some point.

Instead they worked opposite sides of the room but I heard that at some point they both disappeared. When they rejoined the party not only did Magneto stay close by Xavier’s side but the professor was flushed and smiling.

So the question everyone is asking is, ‘Are those old rumours actually true?’

All I can say is, where there’s smoke…”

 

 

 


End file.
